


Six Seconds, Expanded

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Homosexuality, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Religious Discussion, Vine-inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based on random Vines I've seen and was inspired by. Links for each Vine's credit will be provided.1- Kissing in Front of Crazy Christians (UnionFrost, Avengers Academy)2- The Hero Comes to the Rescue (Kavin, Runaways comics)





	1. Kissing in Front of Crazy Christians- Devin Lieberman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Loki Laufeyson doesn't respond to the protesters that routinely show up on campus with their signs, but when one of the voices they hear belongs to a professor they have, they reacted rather interestingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: [ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRkUQShOHnQ)

The protesters were there once or twice a month, even when there was snow on the ground or rain pouring from the sky in sheets. Most of them were students, but there were a few professors scattered amongst the ranks as well. Aggressively Christian, the students not holding signs had learned to ignore them and just go to class, some rolling their eyes at the childish behaviour.

 

Loki Laufeyson, besides having such an odd name, was known across campus as ‘not giving a fuck about Christian protests’. Friends of Loki’s liked to tell over-exaggerated stories of Loki’s various encounters with the protesters over the last two years of study, which people found amusing. Loki was pretty much a legend at the college, one that people thought was divine in some way because of the stories.

 

The truth wasn’t much far from the stories, though details were left out or changed. For example, Loki identified as genderfluid, but many referred to them as a male. They weren’t bothered, simply rolling their eyes and moving on. Another hidden fact was that Loki was entirely and utterly not heterosexual in any way. If someone asks them about their sexuality, they’ll give a vague answer so they don’t end up with more attention than usual.

 

However, on a balmy Tuesday in March of their second year, Loki decided to throw caution and self-preservation to the wind, doing something that they should’ve done a while ago.

 

Loki and their partner Brian were heading across campus to their next class, hands almost entwined but not quite. The two were walking peacefully, until a voice both recognized cut through the crowd of protesters, trying to discredit homosexuals, and other queer individuals, with passages from the Old Testament and passages that were clearly mistranslated over the years. Loki wouldn’t have paid the protestor any mind if the voice hadn’t belonged to the professor of the class they were going to.

 

Brian could tell what Loki was thinking just from the look on their face. It was annoyance and mischief, their usual expression, but amplified. He just nodded, turning towards the crowd of protesters and casually grabbing Loki’s hand.

 

Once they were close enough, Loki cleared their throat sightly so they could be heard, a smirk on their face.

 

“Excuse me, Professor Horton?” they called out, waiting until said professor turned towards them to bring a hand up to Brian’s jaw, kissing him briefly, just because they could. And to see the beautiful crimson red the professor turned afterwards.

 

“While I wholly disagree with everything you are saying, I would not condemn someone to Hel, or to worse fates, simply because I do not agree with them,” Loki said bluntly. “You are a professor of philosophy, Professor Horton. You have the power to influence the thoughts and beliefs of impressionable students fresh out of high school, and if this is the ideology you are sharing, I will have to respectfully withdraw from your class. I will not sit in lectures taught by a man who does not agree with the fact that I exist as a non-heterosexual, non-gender conforming young adult.” The tone of Loki’s voice was even and calm, but the look in their green eyes was pure malice. Brian squeezed the hand he was still holding in hopes of drawing Loki back even a little, and it seemed to work.

 

“If I’m influencing the young people, so be it,” Horton said defensively, with a small huff and everything. “Maybe they’ll learn something about how society works and realize this queer bullshit just isn’t natural. In the eyes of God, love is between one man and one woman. Nothing about two men, two women, or two special snowflakes who like to think they’re not the gender they were born as.”

 

Brian knew that now, there was no stopping Loki. The look in their eyes went from malice to pure, unrefined hatred as they dropped Brian’s hand to approach Horton with squared shoulders and a look that said ‘murder’. They stopped about a foot or so in front of Horton, dangerous green eyes locked on the professor’s face.

 

“‘As soon as he had finished speaking to Saul, the soul of Jonathan was knit to the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him as his own soul. And Saul took him that day and would not let him return to his father's house. Then Jonathan made a covenant with David, because he loved him as his own soul. And Jonathan stripped himself of the robe that was on him and gave it to David, and his armor, and even his sword and his bow and his belt. And David went out and was successful wherever Saul sent him, so that Saul set him over the men of war. And this was good in the sight of all the people and also in the sight of Saul's servants,” Loki recited, still showing no emotions save the small smirk that graced their lips. “‘I am distressed for you, my brother Jonathan; very pleasant have you been to me; your love to me was extraordinary, surpassing the love of women.”

 

“What nonsense are you spouting?” Horton huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“I see you have not opened the Old Testament in quite some time,” Loki remarked. “The first passage is from 1 Samuel, chapter 18, versus 1-5. The second is from 2 Samuel, chapter 1, verse 26. They come from the story of David and Jonathan, two men who loved each other as if they shared the same soul.”

 

Horton just raised his eyebrow further, though he looked slightly nervous.

 

“Those are just two of many verses I could cite from the Bible alone, though they are far from the only ones across any faith or religion,” Loki added. “In Inuit shamanism, the human race began with two men: Aakulujjuusi and Uumarnituq. Their desire for companionship led to the creation of human beings, much the same as the Biblical tale of Adam and Eve. In classical Greek and Roman mythos, many figures were depicted as sexually fluid or fluid in gender. The King of Olympus himself appointed Ganymede his cup-bearer because he was one of Zeus’ numerous lovers. The Sun God Apollo is frequently referenced engaging in sexual relations with mortal and immortal men, as well as women. Many of Asia’s ancient mythos is heavily entrenched with such tales as well. Ancient China associated many deities and creatures with homosexual behaviours, while the tale of Hu Tianbao serves as the origin of Tu Er Shen, the one who oversees homosexual relationships. Hindu deities manifested physically as male, female, or androgynous in accordance with the person they were manifesting in front of.” Somehow, Loki kept their expression from displaying how they felt as they explained to Horton. Brian was actually impressed, as Loki was notorious for their short temper and violent outbursts outside of classrooms or lecture halls.

 

“Is there a point to this?” Horton asked, trying to sound annoyed but coming off as highly anxious and intimidated.

 

“There is,” Loki nodded simply. “The point is that you claim your Christian God looks down upon non-heterosexual individuals, yet you neglect the simple fact that if your God created humans to be perfect, it would stand to reason that your Bible would reflect all types of humans, such as David and Jonathan. You also neglect to consider other faiths’ opinions on the topic, even though there are fewer members of the Christian faith than all other faiths combined. There are views outside of Christianity, Professor Horton. The world is not black and white, governed by an all-knowing deity with guidelines that huamnity must follow. If you wish to continue spouting incorrect nonsense, I cannot stop you. However, your own religious scripture quite possibly could.”

 

Horton was burning an impressive shade of red by the time Loki finished speaking, the look of hatred in his weathered eyes nowhere near the intensity of the look Loki’s eyes held.

 

“You are a very rude man, Mr. Laufeyson,” Horton huffed. “You’ll realize what you’re saying is complete and utter bullshit and change your ways, I can guarantee that almost 100%. If you don’t, you will be doomed to an eternity of suffering in Hell once you pass on.”

 

“I do not intend to ‘change’ anything, Mr. Horton,” Loki shook their head, having lost too much respect to continue calling Horton ‘Professor’. “As I said, I cannot tell you outright what to do, just as you cannot outright tell me what I should do with my life. I will be requesting my removal from your class by the end of the day, as well as filing a report with the administration regarding your less-than-professional behaviour. I am sure they will enjoy hearing that one of the oldest and highest-repsected faculty members was threatening a student simply for existing.” Loki’s smirk was mischief and malice mixed together, making anyone that wasn’t Brian that was still around step back or flinch in fear.

 

Those words left Horton speechless, though no less angered. He simply uncrossed his arms and stomped off, not unlike a toddler who had been reprimanded for destroying something that did not belong to them.

 

Behind Loki, Brian wore a look of utter adoration and pride towards his partner. Loki was a vengeful person by nature, so Brian knew he would have to persuade them _not_ to injure the man, but in the moment, he was so proud of them that he was smiling like a love-struck fool. He made his way to Loki’s side as the crowd began to dissipate, draping his arms around their waist and resting his chin on their shoulder.

 

“I’m proud of you, love,” he commented idly, kissing Loki’s cheek. “You didn’t blow up and hurt him.”

 

“I was far too focused on recalling the exact verses to consider violence,” Loki shrugged, leaning back against Brian. “I knew there was something about that man that did not sit well with me,” they mused.

 

“Yeah, he’s a right arse,” Brian agreed. “I’m going to drop that class too, because I honestly don’t feel safe staying in it if _that_ is the one giving lectures and grading papers.”

 

“Good,” Loki nodded. “For now, however, we should speak with the administration first, then request the transfer.”


	2. The Hero to the Rescue- Thomas Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Karolina of Majesdane finds herself kidnapped by a lusting prince, but her hero comes to her aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: [YouTube](https://youtu.be/ZG3GVmE2QXI?t=6s) (starts six seconds in)

Princess Karolina of Majesdane was a physically stunning young woman, that was no secret. Many a man with less-than-honourable intentions tried to woo her, but she couldn’t be seduced; it was almost impossible. Some of the men of neighbouring kingdoms resorted to unethical tactics, though this one had gone the farthest to win the heart of Princess Karolina.

 

Prince Topher seemed like a gentleman whenever he and Karolina crossed paths, if a bit too flirtatious for her to be comfortable with. As uncomfortable as he made her, Karolina never thought he’d resort to kidnapping her.

 

Thankfully, her mother, Queen Leslie, was alerted as to what had happened to her only child and sent one of the younger knights, Sir Chase, to rescue her. Topher arranged to meet with Sir Chase in a secluded grove on the grounds that Chase bring what he asked for, which led them here. Topher had an arm roughly around Karolina’s shoulders to keep her in place, a knife held just a few millimetres from her neck as Sir Chase stood opposite with his sword drawn.

 

“Do not worry, Princess. I will save you,” Chase vowed, preparing to swing his sword when a rustling sound echoed through the grove.

 

A petite-looking girl about Karolina’s age emerged from the foliage surrounding the grove, her long velvet dress being held above the ground by the skirt as to not muddy it. Her dark skin and coily curls were comfortingly familiar to Karolina, but entirely foreign to Topher and Chase.

 

Before Chase could swing his sword or Topher could react, the young woman walked right up to Topher and decked him in the nose. He dropped the knife out of shock, allowing Karolina to escape and pull her saviour into a tight hug.

 

“Xavin, thank Heaveans,” Karolina muttered gratefully, pulling out of the hug so Xavin could see her smiling. “How did you hear of this?” she asked softly, absently noting that Chase was binding Topher’s wrists and ankles to transport him back to Majesdane for trial.

 

“Your mother told many of the knights of your predicament, though she chose Sir Chase in the end,” Xavin told her. “Dame Nico informed me as soon as she heard.”

 

Karolina chuckled softly. “Remind me to thank Dame Nico once this has been settled,” she commented, releasing Xavin from the hug only to cradle the other girl’s jaw gently in her hands, as if it were made of something precious and fragile. “You are my hero, Xavin,” she said with a fond smile and a sincere tone. “My knight in shining velvet and pearls,” she added teasingly before placing a gentle kiss to Xavin’s lips, which Xavin returned easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a Thomas Sanders Vine. I just had to. I love that lil gay nerd so fluffing much.


End file.
